Lord Lykouleon's End
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Rath, is freed and the Dragon Lord's life in in danger
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything of Dragon Knights**

**Some of the beginning is from volume two or three, I forget which one**

**

* * *

**

Come Home Rath

Chapter one

The three Dragon Knights were making their way around the demon forest, looking for the "mirror of pure beauty," Delta was with them because she had previously saved them from the water lights.

Shyrendora had asked Jilge to pour revival water on the black haired Dragon Knight. Rath, Rune and Thatz were walking around when all of a sudden a water demon came out and attacked them, the water on them solidified, Thatz had Delta pull his sword out and through it into the middle of the fountain, which destroyed the demon, Rath had gone next to another fountain for fun, but he wasn't expecting the demon to capture him alone, so the water around him solidified. When Rune, Thatz and Delta came to help him the demon took Rune and Thatz also, Delta wasn't able to help them. Jilge had poured the revival water and took off.  
"Ha, ha hahaha! I'm finally back!" Rath exclaimed silently, the Dragon Lord came and freed them from the water demon.  
"You'll catch a cold of you don't come out," Lord Lykouleon said with a smile on his face, but his attention was focused on Rath. He had realized a while that he was being watched by the Dragon Lord, so he turned to face him and said,  
"If you keep staring at me, I'll command demons to attack you," Rath said with a chuckle. The Dragon Lord's smile turned into a frown,  
"Rath, why would you want to kill me? Oh, maybe you want to be the Dr-"

"Shut it!" Rath told him coldly, Rune then dropped a weight on him  
"Rath watch your mouth!" He exclaimed, but filled with shock, this was the first time that Rath had said something like that to the Dragon Lord.  
"Ah, my dear Rune, you look tired, why don't you take a little nap for an eternity?" Rath said amused, Lord Lykouleon's heart started to beat faster and faster, fear was rising as well. I must stay calm no matter what happens Lykouleon thought to himself.  
"Well then Lykouleon, it was nice to see you again. The next time you and I meet each other, you will be on the verge of death" Rath laughed and then left. Rune, Thatz, Lord Lykouleon and Delta were stunned to see what happened.  
"Is Rath like that whenever he's around the Lord?" Thatz asked Rune with a weird face.  
"No, he has never done that before." Rune stated, he turned around to find the Dragon Lord on the ground cradling something that looked like a necklace, "Uh, Lord Lykouleon? Is something wrong?" Rune asked, at that moment the Lord Lykouleon turned to face Rune, his face was deathly pale,  
"Whats wrong my Lord?" Rune asked afraid of the answer, he knew something was wrong because he had never seen the Lord like this.  
"Rune and Thatz please listen carefully, Rath won't be the same as you knew him, his demon side is taking over very rapidly but no matter what happens. DON'T KILL HIM" Lord Lykouleon exclaimed to them.  
"My Lord," Thatz said, how can he say that, not to kill Rath, we would never kill him.

* * *

**Thats the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it**


	2. The Rising

**I don't own anything of Dragon Knights**

* * *

The Rising

Chapter two

_It hurts…Why does it hurt so much to breathe? Am I dying? Oh gosh._

Blood was splattered everywhere.

"Jilge, did you pour the revival water on him?" Shyrendora demanded, a terrified face came over Jilge  
"N-no, I forgot" Jilge said quietly.  
"You have failed us now two times; the next you fail, your life is over" Shyrendora threatened.

Everything is getting far away and its getting pitch black, but, it's somehow relaxing. Rath jolted up, he felt a lot different and much stronger,  
"I think I'll put this new power to a test" His red eyes glistened in the moonlight, his form that he appeared in was perfect, he could switch between a human form and a beast form. _What should I kill first? Maybe I should go back to the Dragon Castle and take my revenge, _Rath said to himself, so he headed put to Draqueen.

"Ruwalk, do you think you could cover for me? I just want to get some fresh air, I'll be back soon." Lord Lykouleon told his trusted friend,  
"Lykouleon, we both know that that's not really why you're going out. By the way, where is Rath? He isn't here" Ruwalk said nervously. Lykouleon's face started to get wet from his tears,  
"Rath, he's go-gone. It's my fault, only if I had gotten to them sooner, we wouldn't have this problem" The Dragon Lord cried, while burying his hands in his face in shame,  
"Lykouleon? What's your fault?" A familiar voice came,  
"Ra-Rath? Is that you?" Ruwalk faltered when he saw the young Dragon Knight covered in blood,  
"Ruwalk, you'll never guess what I did!" Rath exclaimed falsely, being Ruwalk, he was very gullible,  
"What!" Enthusiasm crept into Ruwalk's voice,  
"I went on the best demon hunt ever!" Rath said proudly.

Lykouleon came over to Rath and looked into his eyes and saw the hunger for revenge, "Rath, could I hug you?" The Dragon Lord asked,  
"Why? I'm covered in blood" Rath replied,  
"It's okay, I don't mind. So can I hug you?" Lykouleon asked again, _please, please say yes_, Lykouleon thought, if you don't then the plan will be futile.  
"Sure," Rath told him, so Lykouleon came over to Rath and embraced him, getting the Dragon Light Amulet ready to put around his neck, but then Rath whispered softly in Lykouleon's ear. "Lykouleon, don't you remember what I said earlier?" The Dragon Lord gasped, and then replied to Rath,  
"Yes I remember what you said earlier, you said; the next time you and I meet, I would be on the verge of death, but as you can see I'm fi-" The Dragon Lord was gasping for air, a painful breathe of air came out of Lord Lykouleon. Ruwalk had no idea of what was going on.

"R-Ra-Rath" Lykouleon finally said, while the blood was gushing out of his wound, "Wh-what, hap-happened, to, yo- you?"Lykouleon painfully said trying to get air in his lungs.  
"Lykouleon, I'm freed from that stupid amulet, but don't you worry, I won't let you die!" Rath told him sweetly "I'll make sure"

_The pain, it's going away. Why? _

When the Dragon Lord looked down at his stomach the wound was being healed. "Lykouleon, you're now on the verge of death," Rath chuckled "If you want, I can give advice of what to do to stay alive; you just need to ask me!" Those were the sweet words Rath's demon side had always wanted to say to the Dragon Lord.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Lykouleon muttered trying to stay conscious to Rath, afraid if he said something, he would put him in more pain,  
"Your sound so pathetic, just like the weakling you really are. But I would have never guessed that you wanted to die!" Rath told him, trying really hard to suppress a laugh,  
"Rath, please, I'm begging you tell me!" The Dragon Lord said loud enough for Ruwalk to hear,  
"Lord Lykouleon, are you all right?" He asked full of concern,  
"Yes, I'm fine. Ruwalk, could you leave Rath and me alone please?" Lykouleon begged Ruwalk.  
"S-sure," Ruwalk replied and left the room.

"Hmph, I knew your too weak to do anything against me" Rath told the Dragon Lord, he was enjoying himself,  
"Rath, tell me, I want to know, you won't kill me!" Lykouleon tightened his grip on his cloak,  
"I think your just begging for death, but I won't let you die, until you have suffered as much pain as I have, while being here with you and the rest of the Dragon Clan." Rath laughed,  
"STOP, Stop teasing me!" Lykouleon yelled and raised his hand to silence Rath, but he cut him off and replied coldly,  
"That's enough from you, you pathetic weakling. Look at you, so despite that you would even ask a demon lord to kill you. Lykouleon, you don't have the right to have your title as a lord, I hate you. I've always hated you, even when I had that stupid amulet on, I've also wanted to kill you, but seeing you suffer is so much fun!"  
"That's not TRUE! The amulet made you different, you never thought of killing me, but look at you now your-"  
"Enough, you make me sick!" Rath shouted and raised his hand, there was a brief period of silence until the hand landed on the Dragon Lord's face, it had hit him hard, he had lost his balance and fell on the floor. Something warm came down his nose and lips, Lord Lykouleon took his hand and wiped some of the warm liquid off, when he looked at it, he saw his blood.  
"Rath, please, just kill me, please!" Lykouleon exclaimed and cried at the same time, when he looked up at Rath, he knew that he was going to live a painful life,  
"I don't want to kill you _yet_" Rath emphasized the yet, "I will give you good news though, you'll be coming home with me!" Rath said ever so carefully to Lord Lykouleon and got down next to him,  
"What are you do-" Lykouleon didn't have enough time to finish his question, Rath help the Dragon Lord in a warm and welcoming embrace.

* * *

**The next chapter was I think really good, if it isn't please tell me what I can do to make it better**


	3. The Demon

**I don't own anything of Dragon Knights**

* * *

The Demon

Chapter three

_Do you truly wish for this Dragon Lord Lykouleon? _The voice asked him, _Yes, I truly wish to know the truth_. The Dragon Lord replied back to the voice

FLASHBACK

"Jilge, you have failed us two times now." Shyrendora's voice said, but then a voice that was not there earlier said "Jilge, make the demon take the black haired boy's Dragon Light Amulet off" The voice said

END OF FLASHBACK

_You now know the truth, so what will you do? You have to kill him_. The voice told Lord Lykouleon, _No, there must be another way_, the Dragon Lord begged.

"Lykouleon, WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD" Rath yelled, Lykouleon opened his eyes only to come face to face with Rath, his crimson eyes gave away nothing. It took the Lord a few minutes to realize that he wasn't in the Dragon Castle,  
"Where am I?" He asked weakly,  
"You pitiful creature," Rath said smiling and put another bandage on Lykouleon's face, when Rath placed it in place Lord Lykouleon flinched, the pain was still there,  
"Ow" he muttered to himself, Rath forced the Dragon Lord to look him in the eyes and then finally said,  
"Your in my room, but you won't really have long to live, so while you're still alive I'll be taking care of you!" Rath told him.

Everyone in the Dragon Castle was looking for the Dragon Lord, Thatz and Rune were frantically searching for Rath, "Hey, Rune, didn't you notice that both Rath and Lord Lykouleon are missing? Don't you think that's odd?" Thatz asked Rune,  
"Now that you mention it, it is, we should tell Ru-"  
"Rune, Thatz, I think it's time you guys know what Rath really is," Ruwalk said, as he led the way to the conference room, "Kharl will tell you," Ruwalk finally said.  
"What? Kharl's here?" Rune asked looking around the room.  
"Everyone, please listen carefully, Rath is a demon lord, but he is nothing like Nadil, he's much worse, be careful around him!" Kharl exclaimed, his voice echoed everywhere around the room.  
"So the two kings are together? Is that good?" Thatz asked kind of embarrassed by that.

In Rath's room Lykouleon was putting on the clothes that Rath gave him, "Rath are you sure it's okay for me to borrow your clothes?" Lykouleon asked,  
"Yup, it suits you, better than the royal robes that you were wearing! Lykouleon, you may leave anytime you want, but before you leave, you MUST TELL ME." Rath ordered Lykouleon,  
"Rath, are you going to come back to the Dra-" Lykouleon was cut off,  
"Sorry, but I don't have time to chat with you, go back to your room." With that Rath disappeared into the darkness.  
_Why is Rath being nice to me? _The Dragon Lord thought to himself, Lykouleon put his hand to where he was struck by Rath and recalled the different personalities that both Rath's had, they contradicted each other.

_Your no safe here, you are about to be killed, Lykouleon wake up! _Lykouleon could tell the voice was desperate, but his body didn't move all,  
_Wake up please, we can't let you die here, WAKE UP! _The voice was now shouting in his head but all he said to the voice was _That's not true,_ Lykouleon knew that it was most likely true.

"Lykouleon, wake up, you slept through all of yesterday! What happened?" Lykouleon realized that Rath's voice gave away that he was sort of concerned for him, "Lykouleon, get out of my room now!" Rath said coldly while giving him a death stare, Lykouleon was frozen to that spot, he couldn't move, "What are you doing? Leave now! I have no use for you!" Rath shouted at him, but the Dragon Lord still didn't move. Rath finally grabbed Lord Lykouleon's hand and pushed him out of the room.

_Dragon Lord, make sure you don't make Lord Rath angry! _The voice hissed. Why is everyone mad at me? Lykouleon asked himself but couldn't find the answer.

_Dragon Lord Lykouleon, leave tomorrow or tonight, but soon, make sure Lord Rath does not know of you leaving, if he knows you're leaving you'll be killed! _The voice exclaimed. That night Lykouleon had started to get a list of questions that he would be asked. He took one last look at the room and left, Lykouleon made it all the way to the main gates, but then he realized he was being followed,  
"Naughty, naughty little disobedient dog, I told you to tell me if you were going to leave, but now that were here, why don't we get going?" Rath said to Lykouleon who was trembling in fear, "Ha, the others should see you like this." Rath told the Dragon Lord bitterly

_Looks like you have chosen death Dragon Lord Lykouleon! You'll be lucky if you are able to stay alive! _The voice told him,

"Guys, don't scare him like that!" Rath exclaimed and laughed. They were finally in site of the Dragon Castle, Rune, Thatz, Ruwalk and everyone else were there, watching them come through the gates. "Lykouleon, I have a parting gift to bestow upon you," Rath told him

_Get away from him, he'll kill you, get to the people before it's to-_

The voices couldn't finish, Rath had grabbed the Dragon Lord and yelled "EVERYONE, TODAY IS THE DAY YOUR LORD DIES AND A NEW LORD TAKES HIS PLACE!"

"Rath please, don't do this, take my life! Just don't kill Lykouleon!" Ruwalk cried out,

"I want to kill him, so to bad!" Rath exclaimed, Rath took his sword, Rune and Thatz started to run towards him, but it was too late, Rath sliced the Dragon Lord's head off.

_Lord Rath, was it really necessary to kill the Dragon Lord?_ The voice asked and he simply told them it was.

"So a new era has begun, the peace Lord Lykouleon brought on us will be shattered by Rath!" Rune told Thatz


End file.
